


Invisible Scars

by CMBookMouse



Category: KOTLC, Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scars, spoilers for the book series up to date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMBookMouse/pseuds/CMBookMouse
Summary: Biana Vacker didn't regret going after Fintan and Vespera at Nightfall. Even if she'd almost died and was left scarred, she'd helped save her friends and that was what mattered. Still, that didn't mean she didn't struggle with the experience, especially since not all her scars were visible...This is the story of Biana's internal struggles as she recovers from her near-death experience at the end of Nightfall with the help of her friends and family. Expect lots of angst and fluff.Takes place after the events of Nightfall and is compliant with canon as much as possible, but will likely take some liberties for the sake of making it easier to write. Or to make the story more interesting. We'll see how things go.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! This is my first fanfiction since I've only written original works before, but I really wanted to get more into Biana's head after what happened to her and decided to go ahead and give it a shot!

Biana hadn’t hesitated to move. She couldn’t, not with so much at stake. So without a word, she slipped past her friends invisible and made it out the door before it could close. She pushed aside the slight guilt of leaving her friends behind in the room that’d turned out to be a trap, and hurried towards the sound of voices. To where the two leaders of the Neverseen were taunting her friends.

Clever. It’d been clever of Vespera to use mirror the way she did. It truly was an excellent way to conceal oneself. As a Vanisher though, Biana knew a thing or two about using the light to hide. Despite the fear flowing through her veins, a small smirk tugged at her lips. She didn’t need mirrors and tricks to move unseen.

Her talent whispered to the light, coaxing it to go through her body and leave nothing left to observe. ‘I’m not here; there’s nothing to see’ she imagined it murmuring like a soft lullaby sung by her whole being. It was a familiar sensation that helped keep her mind clear. Calm. She needed to stay calm.

She could hear her friends yelling and as she crept around the corner, she caught sight of them as well. They were all furious, especially Sophie, although it was also clear how scared they were. Biana was angry herself. what Vespera had done to her friend’s parents along with countless innocent humans in the past was horrific beyond reason. To think she’d once thought her world was exempt from such atrocities.

How foolish she’d been.

Her chest tightened when she finally found Vespera and Fintan, standing there with their protective headwear and victorious expressions. Vespera was talking, saying something to Sophie. The ancient elf had looked powerful before but up-close, she was even more awe-inspiring in a terrifyingly beautiful way. Biana’s hands trembled with a mixture of anger and fear as she snuck closer and closer.

Vespera talked the entire time, speaking about how connections and relationships made a person weak. How it made one vulnerable. Anger overtook the fear in Biana at the twisted ideology. Her family and friends were what gave her strength!

“Are you sure about that?!” she yelled out as she allowed her body to flash back into view. She lunged for Fintan’s ridiculous thinking cap and managed to yank it from his head.

_One down!_ She turned sharply and went for the intricate headpiece on Vespera’s forehead. The moment seemed to both still to a stop and speed past in a flash at the same time, her body flickering in and out of sight. Vespera reacted instantly and pushed her hands away. The two of them were sent tumbling across the ground.

“Gah!” Biana gasped as pain flared from where her head had smacked the floor. For her part, Vespera also hissed from the sudden collision. Her dark eyes narrowed as she focused on her unexpected attacker; understanding quickly dawning in her gaze. “Clever child,” she breathed, her voice sending chills down Biana’s back.

Biana twisted away and tried to stand but her head spun and she faltered. Vespera swung out a leg at her feet, and Biana’s knees buckled as she collapsed again, crying out in alarm. Her body disappeared again and she rolled to the side, narrowly missing another attack from Vespera. A glint of metal caught the corner of her eye and she realized the goblin throwing star she kept hidden in a pocket of her dress had fallen out during their initial tumble. She didn’t know how to use it properly, but it was the only weapon she had. Scrambling to her hands and knees, she darted for it.

Vespera had noticed the weapon too though and predicted Biana would go for it. She grabbed Biana right as she snatched the throwing star from the floor. Biana’s form flickered as she struggled to free herself. Vespera’s grip was strong, locked tight like iron. She got ahold of Biana’s wrist and started to twist it, trying to get her to drop the weapon.

_No!_ Gritting her teeth in a snarl, Biana dug her heel into Vespera’s foot, receiving a slight hiss of pain in reward. _You’re lucky I’m not wearing my heels,_ she thought in bitter satisfaction. _Or that would’ve hurt even more._

Vespera’s grip remained unrelenting though and a sharp pain shooting from her wrist finally made Biana gasp and drop the weapon.

The split second after, Vespera’s hold loosened slightly—just slightly—and Biana simultaneously kicked back at Vespera’s shin and dug her teeth into the arm restraining her. Sweet warm iron coated her tongue—blood, she tasted blood—and her mind instantly rebelled.

What are you doing?! Her thoughts screamed at her. The world became unsettled. She wanted to vanish but it was like her talent too was rejecting her, the light refusing to listen to her pleas. She was not allowed to hide from her actions.

There was a soft laugh and cold fingers latched onto her shoulders. “Oh dear, that startled you, didn’t it? How viciously our own minds react to violence.” Vespera whispered in her ear, her fingers tightening. “Poor child, unable to defend herself without her own body fighting her as well. It is unfair, isn’t it? But I will change that.”

Biana screamed and lashed out, clawing at this horrible, horrible elf. She pushed Vespera and slammed her against the mirror wall, breathing heavily. Vespera’s lips twisted into a small frown, but her eyes gleamed with some other unreadable emotion. She yanked on Biana’s hold and lurched forward, catching her off guard. Biana felt a hand grab the back of her head before she was slammed into the mirrors. All breath was knocked out of her.

Thud. She was knocked back again. It got harder to think.

Thud. She heard glass crack, could almost see the spiderweb lines spreading.

Thud, snap. A scream tore itself from her throat as the world became nothing but white-hot agony. Shards tore into her flesh, snagging onto her skin and shredding it. She tasted more blood, but this time it was her own.

Red, she could see so much red. “RUN!” she shouted, hoping her friends would hear her warning. Then Vespera slammed her back into the broken mirrors.

Screaming, she knew she was screaming but all she could hear was the glass shattering as she was pounded into it over and over.

_Stop, make it stop,_ her mind begged, blood and pain filling every thought. Her brain went numb and she slumped, falling to the floor with a broken crash as Vespera finally let her go.

The world was nothing but a hazy white and red and her own reflection staring back at her from bloodied glass shards. Black spots started appearing in her vision soon after though.

Cold hands tilted her chin up and Biana found a set of dark eyes gazing into her own. The ancient elf leaning over her ruined body examined her face before her lips formed a tiny smile. “Such promise. I will let you live, young Vanisher, but this fight is won.”

Biana watched her straighten and leave before the black spots grew and consumed everything.


	2. Chapter 1

Her dreams were shattered and distorted, images and feelings twisting in her mind. 

Bloodied shards. 

Blinding pain. 

Dark cold eyes, later replaced by warm brown ones and worried voices. 

A sense of awareness she currently didn’t have. She’d told them something. Something important. 

Warmth. They’d carried her. 

Who though? 

Wait. Teal eyes like her own…and the other had strawberry blond hair. And a dimple. Why’d she remember the dimple? It was such a small detail… 

 

Biana’s nose wrinkled in confusion. A slim line of light appeared as she cracked her eyes open and she winced, not entirely ready to be awake yet. A cheerful voice greeted her. “Ah! You’re awake right on time.” Elwin moved into her line of sight, a large smile on his face. 

“Hi,” she croaked, her throat feeling hoarse from disuse. How long had she been asleep? 

“Here drink this.” He handed her a bottle of water which she accepted gratefully. “How are you feeling? Any pain?” 

She gulped down half the bottle before answering. “Kinda fuzzy.” There were tingles running through her body and it was a bit hard to think clearly. She could tell she was in the healer’s center at Foxfire at least. 

'Guess it’s my turn to end up here', she thought with a tiny giggle. Giggling about almost dying; yup, she definitely wasn’t thinking very clearly. 

“That’s about what I expected,” said Elwin, gathering some vials from a shelf. “I have you on some serious pain-killers right now so everything will be a tad foggy for a bit.” 

Foggy mind or not, Biana tried to recall the last things she remembered before blacking out. Halfway through another sip of water, she succeeded and choked. “Vespera!” she sputtered after coughing the water out of her lungs. “Fitz! Sophie! What happened?!” 

Her pulse started to race as she looked around. Now that she thought about it, where was her brother? Was he hurt? Or worse? 

Elwin snapped his fingers in front of her face, startling her from her panic. “Breath Biana. Everything’s fine. Just calm down and I’ll explain what you missed.” 

Her breath hitched as she inhaled deeply but she nodded. 

“Good.” He handed her the vials he’d grabbed. “I want you to drink these while I talk, alright? Just don’t ask what’s in them; you don’t want to know, trust me on that.” His smile was teasing but reassuring and she couldn’t help returning it with a small grin of her own. 

“Okay, so here’s what happened…” 

 

Vespera had escaped. Biana focused on a small spot on the wall in front of her bed, not wanting Elwin to see her face. Right now, in her dazed state, she didn’t think she could hide how terrified she was. 

“Your family was here earlier of course,” Elwin continued, thankfully not seeming to notice. “But once we knew you’d be fine, I sent them to get some food and rest since you weren’t going to wake up from the sedative for a few hours.” He tapped a finger on his glasses and pulled out his imparter. “Speaking of which, I should go let them know you’re awake now. I’m sure they’ll be over-joyed to see you.”

Biana blinked and looked up. “Yes please. I would love to see them too.” Right now, she just wanted to feel her mother’s tender hug, hear her father’s comforting voice, and see Fitz’s kind expression. For a second, she longed to see the confident smile of her eldest brother flashing in and out of sight like their mother and her, but just as quickly she winced. 

When would her heart learn that Alvar wasn’t the big brother she’d thought he was? 

Elwin stepped out to make the call, leaving Biana alone to her thoughts. She stared at the ceiling at first, hoping that it would somehow distract her from the temptation to look. Sadly, it failed. Closing her eyes for a second, she took a deep breath and finally examined her arms. 

They were covered in bandages. She’d first noticed when she’d taken the elixirs Elwin had given her, but had refused to pay them any attention until she knew her friends were okay. Now though she had no excuses except her own fear. 

It was strange. She’d never been wrapped up in so many bandages before. They went all around her arms, and there were more going down almost her entire left side. The side where Vespera had slammed her repeatedly into the mirror. 

Her body was still numb from the sedatives but she swore she could still feel the burning pain as the glass shards had dug into her skin. It’d hurt. It’d hurt so badly. 

Her bandaged hands trembled against her will and her breath shortened. 

Elwin walked back in, readjusting his glasses cheerfully. “Alright, Della says they’ll be here as soon as they can.” He stopped, his brow furrowing in concern. “Biana, what’s wrong?” 

Biana folded her hands in her lap, forced her gaze away from them, and sent him a small grin. “Nothing,” she lied. “I’m fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far I think writing fanfiction is harder than writing my original works. I don't know why, but it kinda feels like there's more pressure. Maybe it's because I'm trying to stick to the canon story as much as possible and that's a bit stressful when all you really want to do is write the way you usually do. Maybe I'll just skip to the bits I think are fun to write?  
> Eh, I'll figure it out. In the meantime, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :)  
> Until next time! 
> 
> P.S. This is also posted on Wattpad. My profile name is CMBwriter if you're interested in checking it out or my original fantasy series.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like action isn't my strong suit, but it felt right to start with the actual struggle between Biana and Vespera so hopefully it turned out all right.  
> I'll be writing the chapters of this fic whenever the mood to do so hits me because I'm busy with school/job and other writing projects, so updates will be random in all likely hood.  
> If you enjoyed this, feel free to comment! I'd love to hear feedback!


End file.
